Jeyna or Jasper?
by spaceman44
Summary: My explanation on which ship is better. (not really though)


Do you ship Jeyna (Jason+Reyna) or Jasper (Jason+Piper)?

NEITHER

Jason is a freaking asshole who thinks he's better than Percy when he is so obviously not. Piper is a lovesick idiot who cares about nothing but the "happily ever after." Even though she isn't a typical daughter of Aphrodite, she's still a daughter of the goddess of freaking love and all she cares about in life is Jason, Jason, and...ooh, did I forget?, JASON. In a nutshell, she's a sap who cares about nothing but boys and a cornucopia that she ripped off of a river god's head. Added to this, all her so called memories with Jason are all _fake_ for crying out loud. Reyna is pretty cool and she reminds me of Annabeth in a lot of ways. But, honestly, she's kind of a slut. First, she hits on Jason. Then, she hits on Percy. I'm just waiting for her to make a move on Frank, yes Frank, and get REJECTED ONCE AGAIN. Hopefully, she'll find some guy who actually LIKES HER BACK in The Blood of Olympus. Of course, that's only if Riordan doesn't kill her off in the Giant War like he's probably going to do to Nico. Speaking of the freaking Ghost King, how does everybody feel about the bombshell that was revealed in The House of Hades? I'm totally cool with Nico being gay, but does he have to have a thing for Percy? Like, I'm pretty sure this fandom has gone through enough to get Percy and Annabeth together. Or supposedly "used" to have a thing for Percy. But who seriously fell for that, cause that was so obviously a crystal clear LIE. But, what could Riordan do for Nico? Percy and Annbeth are so completely head over heels for each other. I mean, Riordan basically has everything laid out. Percabeth and Jasper are going straight back to Camp Half-Blood, now that Jason has realized that he isn't meant to be a leader and gave his position to Frank. I'm hoping we'll get a visit by Percy and Annabeth to Sally Jackson's home in the Blood of Olympus. Frazel is going home to Camp Jupiter now that Frank is praetor. And, frankly, I find Frazel a whole lot cuter now that Frank doesn't resemble a baby sumo-wrestler as much and grew a couple of inches. (Who am I kidding, several inches...) Anyway, Caleo are heading to Camp Half-Blood and\or starting that absolutely adorable shop idea thing that they came up with. I'm sorry, but Leo and Calypso are absolutely the cutest thing after Percabeth. I kind of thought of their relationship as a kind of mini Percy and Annabeth. At first, they hated each other. (Or at least Annabeth hated Percy.) Then, they start tolerating each other. Next, they become friends. Then, the awkward tension starts where they both kind of like each other but are both too chicken to do anything about it. And last, the girl suddenly kisses the boy on impulse. Whereas, Percy and Annabeth took 5 years to go through this process and start their relationship, Leo and Calypso only took maybe a couple of weeks. Anyway, let's just get one thing straight. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are NOT joining together and forming one camp. The camps are way too different to do something like that. They will definitely take some things from the opposite camp into consideration (the roles of satyrs at Camp Half-Blood and basically the fact that they don't go around asking for money and food, and the way demigods can grow up and go to college and start families in New Rome at Camp Jupiter) but really, I think that they will just have contact with each other and let the demigods decide where they want to go. To be honest, I just can't imagine Camp Half-Blood aka HOME anywhere but Long Island, New York. So, back to the point, the two What If's? for The Blood of Olympus are going to be Reyna and Nico. Riordan's going to have to introduce some new guy that falls for Reyna in the The Blood of Olympus and I am totally lost on Nico. He has nothing left to live for. Bianca died and got reborn, Hazel is happy with Frank, and Percy's is completely and utterly lost in Annabeth. (Pico is a lost cause anyway.) I feel so bad for Nico. I mean, he's a good kid, he never strayed to Kronos' side and he only locked Percy in a dungeon in the Underworld that one time. ;) On the other hand, I'm kind of like seriously proud of Frank. I was taking a poll the other day on some website that asked what character developed the most over the Heroes of Olympus series. The choices were Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. Honestly, I thought the answer was pretty obvious. Frank. Duh. I mean he was a- no offense Frank- chubby, stocky, unclaimed, out casted kid at the beginning of The Son of Neptune. He turned into this way awesome guy by the end of The House of Hades. He was taller because of the blessing of Ares so he was actually good-looking, a shape shifter-which is so freaking cool by itself anyways!-, he has a girlfriend (Hazel), and now he's praetor! But, what really disappointed me was that basically everybody voted for Percy in the poll which was so stupid, it was annoying. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Percy. No joke, take all my school notebooks and folders- I have literally never seen the word 'Percabeth' in so many places at once. And there is just about no other PJO/HoH fan that is as hung up on the old characters (Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Travis, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Connor, etc.) as I am. But, seriously, guys, Riordan is adding these new characters for a reason. We should be embracing them, not shunning them. Except for Piper, she's a bitch. Oh, and Jason, the pile of shit. But all the other characters are way awesome.


End file.
